Blurred Lines
by SalvatoreWinchester
Summary: That old conspiracy saying that girls can't be friends with guys always seems to cross 19 year old Natalia Grey. Especially when she gets a call from a certain YouTuber. He goes by Markiplier, but Mark Fischbach has been confiding in Natalia for years even before he became YouTube famous. Now that Nat is living across the country, Mark seems to need her even more.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

I first met Mark and his brother through my older cousin when I was 15 or 16 years old. I know that sounds bad for a 21 or 22 year old to be talking to a teenager, but our families knew each other for a long time before that and he was like an older brother to me. He confided in me about personal things, triumphs and plans for future goals, and everything in between and still does. I have been here through it all from his father's death to his first 100,000 subscribers and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.

Today, though we both moved from Ohio, I live in Charlotte, North Carolina and he lives in LA. He calls me every day he can to talk and when he can't, he almost always makes a short video message for me. When I can't, whether it's because I'm too busy mapping out the new makeup designs for my portfolio to send to movie companies or for even television shows like The Walking Dead or because I'm in class to earn my license as a cosmetologist to be a makeup artist, I FaceTime or Skype him. I always make sure to show him the newest designs. I work with my friend Alexys Fleming who owns MadeULook by Lex as an assistant makeup artist, using some of the designs and pictures she takes in my portfolio.

This years Lex managed to talk to a few producers for me, sending them a copy of our work, and is taking me to LA for Comic Con to meet with them. She says I have a very bright future ahead of me and with the way the producers were talking about our work, I just might be the youngest artist on set. I'm so excited.


	2. One

-One-

I wake up early to the sound of my cell phone ring tone.

"I found the Joker's psyche disturbing, his dementia alarming and his charm irresistible."Harley Quinn giggles before the Joker starts laughing over the sound of the Batman theme song. I pick up my phone and groan, turning over into my blankets as I answer it. FaceTime, perfect. I run a hand through my hair as I set my phone up and switch on the Accept key.

"Hey there sleepy butt."Mark chuckles, dark puppy dog eyes shining happily as his adorable face twists into various funny reactions to get me to laugh and wake up. He was all too awake at 11 PM.

"I love you, Mark, I do but it's 2 in the morning here. You know that."I say groggily. He pouts and smiles faintly.

"It's Friday...well technically Saturday, but who cares? Wilfred Warfstache don't care."He says, holding a pink mustache under his nose as his voice changes, and laughs. I missed that laugh. I missed him in general, but right now I missed my sleep. I set my phone on the night stand next to me and plug it into my charger.

"Not everyone gets to stay home and make videos, hon."I say, pulling my blanket up closer to my face. He scoffs and points a finger at the screen as if to scorn me, eyebrows wiggling in a mock disappointment and shame.

"You and Lex make videos too."He corrects. I sigh and nod.

"Yes, but I'm her assistant right now and I still have to go to school during the week."I say. "Plus we have a deadline for a few designs before we go to Comic con in a few days."I add happily. He smiles and tilts his head slightly.

"You guys are coming to LA for Comic Con?"He asks, eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy story.

I laugh softly and nod. "Yes, Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch. We're coming."

"That's what she said."He chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You should come stay with me, though I can't promise the mysterious stranger who's been sleeping with everyone's girl will keep his hands off you."He says, letting his voice drop deeper like he did in Superhero Identity.

"I'm sure I can handle the Silver Rhino, but I'd love to stay with you."I say, shifting to grab my phone and turning on my light as I sit up against my head board. I run my hand through my hair again, ignoring the dark lines of my angel wings tattoo out of the corner of my eye as my dark wavy locks wash over my shoulders. The wings went over both of my shoulder blades and down most of my forearms.

"When are you two coming over?"He asks softly as if it were a slumber party within reach.

"We're leaving tomorrow night to give us time for meetings and set up before Comic Con Wednesday."I answer, going through a mental checklist of everything I need to pack in the morning. He nods and flexes, scratching his neck.

"I can pick you both up from the airport tomorrow if you'd like."He offers with a gentle smile.

"That's alright, Mark. You two spend time together. I have no problem staying in a hotel as long as you let me borrow her sometimes."Lex interjects, walking into my room with the flash drive that held our videos. She looked rather rested, but by the redness in her eyes I knew she had been up editing the next video. She climbs up into bed next to me and waves at Mark.

"What meetings do you two have?"He asks, eyes darting between us. Lex smiles, her long light red hair glowing almost blonde over her pale skin in the light.

"Nya didn't tell you?"She asks using the nickname they came up with, looking at me. "I've got producers lined up who want to see her work and I'm her live recommendation letter."She says, smiling widely, turning to look at me again as she wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Who knows, maybe we'll find a job and be able to move to LA."She teases, wiggling her eyebrows as if she knew something and suggested something. Like we'd be together. I roll my eyes and nudge her.

"Lets just get through these interviews first before you start jinxing things."I groan, glaring at her. Mark chuckles and shakes his head.

"You guys will land any job you want. They'll be begging to have you."He says sweetly. Lex smiles and waves goodbye before leaving.

Mark and I continue talking until I have to start packing early the next morning. He helps me deice what all I'll need, besides what I knew for sure like clothes and accessories, and even shows me the Tiny Box Tim he saved for me as a gift.

"Don't forget to pack up your camera equipment."He says in his Tiny Box Tim voice as I walk down the stairs with my bag. Lex laughs and waves at my phone again, setting up my vlog camera in front of the couch.

"Hey everybody, Nya and I wanted to do a quick vlog before we have to go to the store for more paint for her new designs and let y'all know that this weeks video won't be posted until we get home."She says, smiling. I smile and lean over the back of the couch, turning my phone to face the camera.

"Hey guys. I'm here with Mark Fischbach aka Markiplier,"I say, smiling as he waves and says hello to the fans who will be watching. "Lex is right. We'll be gone for almost a week. We're going to LA for Comic Con where a few new designs will be debuted on some volunteers, so I apologize now but the only videos that will be posted are the vlogs we record either with this camera or one of our phones."I say happily.

"Yea. So if any of you wanna come see us or our new designs, please come by. We'd be happy to see you."Lex adds. "Well, I'm afraid we have more packing and shopping to do. Bye bye guys."She says, smiling up at me. I laugh faintly and blow a kiss to the camera while Mark waves again. Lex turns the camera off and takes out the memory card to down load and edit the video really quick. I jump over the back of the couch and lie down.

"Tired?"Mark chuckles. We both fell asleep while on FaceTime for only a few hours. I nod, face in the pillow, and laugh softly.

"Yea but I have too much to do. Before a seven hour flight."I say, stretching and yawning. Mark chuckles faintly and lies in bed.

"Well you go get things done and call me when you get to your hotel."He says politely. I smile and nod.

"Get some sleep on the plane and I'll make sure you get your rest here."He says sweetly. Lex coos and waves me up off the couch to go shopping.

"Thanks, Mark. I'll see you tonight."I say, waving and blowing a kiss. He chuckles and nods, pulling on a shirt.

"Be safe, kiddies."He laughs before hanging up.


	3. Two

-Two-

On the plane, I tried to sleep but the nagging nothing of needing rest was gone with each passing hour. I was closer to seeing my best friend again. I sit, reclined back as far as the empty seat behind me and next to me allows, watching some of his videos on my phone.

"Little Piggy no no. Little Piggy go Home."I watch him chant religiously throughout Outlast, laughing as even my heart pounds each time that giant sees you. Lex chuckles next to me, across the aisle, and taps my arm.

"When we get there, we should find him a pig costume."She laughs. I smile and nod, knowing he'd wear it for his Markiplites.

For the rest of the flight I watched the Outlast videos he had up, some of the Drunk Minecraft videos and even his Happy Wheels vids. They were hilarious and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey guys,"I say happily, recording Lex and I as we walk through the airport.

"We just landed in LA and headed to a hotel."I say just as Lex jumps into view.

"I'm staying in the hotel with the equipment while this little love bird goes and stays with a hot guy friend."She says with a wink and a laugh, nudging me. I laugh and smile.

"Hey, he invited you too."She takes my phone and looks at it.

"She admitted it. She thinks Markiplier is hot."She says as if her and my phone held a secret. I laugh and shrug as she records me.

"Mark, if you're watching this. Yes, you're hot and I hope all the fangirls are jealous when I get to hug you, talk to you and play games with you for a week."I say teasingly, twirling my hair and popping my fake gum as mockingly as possible. She laughs and waves goodbye, down loading it to YouTube right away.

I play music in Lex's room once we get to her hotel, making sure to get a pig's nose mask and a copy of the SpongeBob movie and series DVD, texting Mark to come on up once he gets here. We were dancing around, unpacking her things, when a knock comes to the door.

"Mark!"She calls, opening the door and hugging him. He looks at me questioningly, stiffening under her body.

"Ha! Now all the fangirls can be jealous of me."She laughs. I laugh and shake my head slightly to the questioningly look on his face. He smiles and shrugs, picking up my bag and walking toward the hall. I hug her goodbye and follow after him, walking down to his car.

"So what was that about?"He laughs, opening my door for me. I sit and take my phone out, instantly singing along when Shortie Like Mine by Bow Wow comes on over the radio once he starts the car. He chuckles and dances with me, acting like a goober as I press record, turning down the music alittle bit.

"Hiya guy! I'm finally here with the amazing Markiplier."I say sweetly, wrapping an arm around his neck. He chuckles and waves, mouthing the words in goofy Elvis-mocking fashions.

"Are you guys jealous we're chillin in me car?"He chuckles, waving around his car, copying the annoyingly rapidly famous video 'Get out Me Car'. I smiles and sit the phone on the dash, giving us the room to sing and dance in our seats. After a few minutes I press stop and up load the vid, tagging Lex in it so she'll see what we were doing in the parking lot.

"You gonna tell me now what that was about?"He asks, driving us back to his apartment.

"Watch my videos sometime and maybe you'll find out."I tease, climbing out of the car.

"The Markiplites would love you."He says with a smile, grabbing my bag and walking into the house. I laugh and follow him. I'm the one who came up with that fandom name. He wanted to call them the Markians but that just didn't fit well with me. But the sound of it, he had heard it in on of my videos. I smile and walk inside, carrying my phone and the bag from the store.

"I've missed you."He says sweetly, closing the door behind me as he sets my bag down. Quickly, an idea lightening his eyes, he grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall with his phone in hand. He shows me around his house and records the experience.

"Reverse gyrate out of every bathroom for everyone's safety."He chuckles, recording himself reverse gyrating in the mirror after commenting about how handsome he is. He really was very handsome.

After the tour, and flipping off a few toilets, Mark and I went back down stairs to watch some tv.

"I got you a present."I say with a smile, sitting next to him. I pull the bag into my lap and hand him the DVDs. He laughs and starts singing the goofy goober theme song. I laugh and hand him the pig nose.

"I know you love Spongebob and this is for you to wear while you're screaming you 'Little Piggy no no' song during your Outlast play through."He laughs and tries it on, letting me take a picture. He pulls me close and hands me a Tiny Box Tim plushie.

"I've missed you Nattie."He says in his Tiny Box Tim voice, moving his arms to hug me. I giggle and kiss Tiny Box Tim.

"Thanks little buddy. I missed you and Mark too."I say sweetly, wrapping my arms around Mark's midsection. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair, pulling his phone out and taking a picture.

"I missed you too."He says softly, posting the picture on Instagram, twitter and Facebook with the caption 'Finally my best friend is here.' It made me so happy.

Sooner than I would've liked, I fell asleep on the couch. I wake up to the naggingly high pitched laugh of SpongeBob with a blanket wrapped around me as I lie between Mark's legs with my head on his chest. He was very warm. I close my eyes and snuggle into the heat and shadow he offered.

"So you think I'm hot?"He chuckles faintly, lying his phone on the table. I smile, realizing he must've watched the vlog, and look up at him. His glasses her pushed just far enough to where his eyes seemed dark, devious and sinister over their rim. I resist the urge to bite my lip at the notion of Darkiplier's sexy demented stare and laugh it off.

"Yes i do. You're very warm."I say with a wink. He chuckles and takes off his glasses, running a hand through his hair.

"Well that vlog Lex posted of you dancing around her hotel room to Britney Spears wasn't bad either."He says, winking with a suggestive smirk. I hadn't realized she recorded me jumping and dancing on her bed, but the way he looked at me made the sudden realization fade to a dull knowing. I bite my lip this time, not able to resist the motion, and blush as he leans down to kiss my forehead.

"If you're comfortable here, we can stay here. Or else we can move to my bed."He says softly, fingers running up and down my arm. I arch an eyebrow and smile.

"I have an air mattress blown up for me on the floor. I know you hate sleeping in an unfamiliar house alone."He chuckles softly, tucking hair behind my ear. It was a very sweet gesture but I didn't want to move. I tuck my head back into his chest and snuggle closer, not meaning to shift my hips into him. I hadn't realized it until he moans ever so softly under his breath while my face is turned. Dear God was it sexy. I bite my lip hard before looking up to apologize.

Please do it again. I think to myself, but it was so wrong. I'm 6 years younger than him and he's like a brother to me. He smiles nervously and shifts slightly to give me more room, though his hips roll in the most taunting way. I close my eyes, curling into the new found darkness within his shadow as he turns off the light and only leaves his television. If I didn't know better, I'd say he shifted as an excuse to roll his hips into me. But my God did that simple movement send shock waves through my body. If he doesn't moan again, I'd beg him to shift again.

Dear Jesus what's wrong with me? He leans into me, almost protectively, and adjusts the blanket around us both before wishing me goodnight.

"Goodnight."I say softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he balances his head on the palm of his left hand to watch the movie, but he moves. Forcing me to kiss the corner of his lips and that tiny taste was like a drug tasting like cotton candy. Leaving my body begging for more, my stomach twisting in knots to taste it, my heart pounding, my skin heating up slightly in amazement, and my mind screaming for me to get more any way I possibly can.

Can I?


	4. Three

-Three-

"Hello?"I hear a deep voice groan the next morning. I recognized that sexy, sleep induced tone from when I'd wake him up over FaceTime. Mark. Anything else sexy about this man you wanna throw at me, God?

"Yea no she's lying next to me, but she's asleep."He says, rubbing his eyes. I can hear Lex talking about the set up today and something about decorations. I pull my arms into my chest and curl into Mark.

"Okay, uh,"He starts, stammering as I hide in his chest, watching me. "When should she be there?"He asks, clicking away on my phone.

"Okay, well I just set an alarm for her to be up two hours before to give her time to get ready. We'll be there."He says sweetly. He smiles faintly and shakes his head.

"I'm not waking her up until I have to. Yes I'll have her there. Bye bye."He says, hanging up. He wraps his arms around me and snuggles back down into the pillows.

"If you're awake, then we need to get ready."He whispers, smirking with closed eyes. I laugh and shake my head, curling into a ball and molding myself to him.

"Then I'm asleep, shhhhhh."I say softly, lulling myself back to sleep as he laughs.

After what felt like a few minutes, but I'm sure was really hours, Mark was carrying me up to his bedroom. I stir in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, and yawn.

"Hey beautiful, we've gotta get ready."He says sweetly, kissing my hair before lying me gently on his bed and walking toward his closet. He picks out his faded blue jeans, shoes and a Wilfred Warfstache shirt and grabs a towel from the hall closet.

"You can take a shower in the bathroom down the hall, but we have to be there by noon."He says softly, throwing me a towel. I nod and stretch, pulling out my faded blue jeans, navy blue tank, white belt, white heels and dark grey beanie. I lie the clothes on his bed walk down the hall. I quickly shower, letting the hot water run over me, and do my makeup and hair. I could hear the other shower running as I wrap the towel around me and walk to his room in my black lace bra and underwear. I pull on my jeans and heels, standing to tug on my shirt when the bathroom door opens. I smile to myself, hearing a faint gasp escape his lips. I turn to look at him as I pull it over my head and straighten it, biting my lip as he towel dries his messy hair and cleans his foggy glasses before pulling his shirt over his shoulders. I couldn't understand why he thought he needed to go to the gym. He was perfect.

"I forgot about your tattoos."He smiles, walking up to me as i stand in front of his mirror, adjusting my beanie. He traces over the angel wings with one hand and kisses my shoulder, looking up at me over the rim of his glasses like he did last night. His other hand grips my side, exactly where my Nightmare Before Christmas 'Simply Meant to Be' tattoo runs. He takes my wrists and hugs me from behind, thumb pressing into my Harley Quinn diamond on the corner of either wrist. I smile and turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Lets do this."I laugh, kissing his jaw and walking down stairs.

Soon, we're there standing in front of our MadeULook booth. His was near by, but he wasn't. As soon as we walked in, he was fangasoming over dorky little things. I laughed and waved him off to go investigate. Lex and I hang photos and cloth tables, putting out supplies in boxes under the tables, and decorate to make it look kind of gothic. We finish up decorating when a fan who's been working at Comic Con walks up to me.

"Are you Markiplier's Natalia Grey?"He asks with a wide smile. Lex bumps me closer to him with her hip.

"Yes, I suppose I am."I laugh, eyeing Mark over the man's shoulder. He looked quite proud as he walks up to the guy, hand on his shoulder, and smiles at him.

"I told you she was gracing Comic Con this year."He says sweetly, winking at me as the guy hands me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can I have your autograph?"He asks, nervously. I smile and look at Lex. She laughs and claps happily.

"Sure, but may I ask why?"I say, signing the paper 'To my dear friend, Stay strong and do what you love. -Nya'.

"I'm a fan of you and Lex and when I saw your artwork at Mark's booth I knew I had to get your autograph."He explains, nodding his thanks as he takes the paper and hands it to Lex and then Mark. I look at Mark questioningly. What did the boy mean? Mark takes my hand and leads me toward his booth. The red back dropped booth was covered in posters I've designed for him, Bob, Wade and Jack. I smile and hug him excitedly.

"Now everyone will know of your genius."He chuckles softly.

After Lex was done packing out supplies up and checking everything for tomorrow's debut looks, the tree of us join a few early cosplayers in the main lobby, dancing and singing to familiar songs. I take my phone out and vlog our goofy dances, especially when Lex and Mark start waltzing while singing Goofy Goobers at the top of their lungs to a Beyoncé song.

"Welcome to Comic Con, guys."I laugh before uploading it.

After getting home from setting up at Comic Con, Mark invited Lex to come back to his apartment with us. She edited the picture I took of him in his pig nose to dance over his face as he sings the song. It was funny. Mark then sets it up to where Lex and I are playing Outlast.

"Hey guys, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to Lets Play Outlast."He says softly, smiling as Lex and I stand behind him. He looks up at me and chuckles.

"I bet you noticed these two beautiful people behind me so I'll answer you question. Lex and Nya are going to play Outlast for me today while I go clean up downstairs."He says cheerfully, waving to the camera before getting up and pulling another chair over for Lex. I happily take his seat and start making goofy faces while Mark promises to make an appearance. He chuckles and pushes my shoulder playfully before walking out.

Lex and I sit there for what seems like forever, screaming, laughing and shouting orders at the other.

"Little Piggy no no. Little Piggy go home. Please please little piggy, I ain't no piggy."I shout, laughing, squeezing my way through a small space with the giant snarling behind me. Lex laughs and motions for me to crouch and run past a guy when Mark sneaks up behind us. He wraps his arms around us, covering our eyes with his hands, and snarls deeply.

"I hope you enjoyed your welcome here at Raspy Hill, but I'm afraid your time is up."He growls, glaring at the screen as he tips our chairs over. Lex and i go along with him and scream. He leans over us, now lying in our chairs on the floor, and chuckles demonically into the webcam before shutting it off.

"Long time no see, Dark."I laugh softly. He helps Lex up and hugs her as she waves down at me before leaving.

"Mark never lets me have any fun. I did miss you."He chuckles, leaning down and picking me up. He carries me into his room where a pillow and blanket fort stood over both of our beds, strategically attached to the ceiling fan, and arching just behind the flat screen television he had sitting over his desk. Strings of white Christmas lights twinkle to life around the fort itself, leaving a gap in the sheets for the door. On the end table by his closet was two folded stacks of clothes. One set was obviously my pajamas with my Tiny Box Tim shirt and black shorts while the other was his simply with his red and black flannel shirt with a pair of Wilfred Warfstache pajama pants. He steps aside and let's be get changed in the bathroom. When I come out, he's gone. I crawl into the fort and laugh softly. He was lying on his stomach on his air mattress watching Finding Nemo.

"I skipped past the attack. I know how it makes you cry."He says sweetly, sitting up and leaning back against his bed. My eyes are instantly drawn to his visible abs and chest through his unbuttoned shirt. I smile faintly and crawl toward him, sitting next to him. He hands me my Tiny Box Tim plushie and wraps a black around us before dimming the lights with his remote. The Christmas lights gave a golden glow to the fort that made me oh so thankful for Mark. I lie my head on his shoulder and watch the movie along side him. This week was already turning out to be the best one of my life.


	5. Four

-Four-

Early the next morning I woke up on the floor, curled in a ball, listening to the settings music to Finding Nemo. I yawn, running a hand through my hair, and crawl into bed. I melt into the heat of Mark's electric blanket within seconds, shivering from the change. I turn over when I notice the wall behind me was much too soft. Mark was in bed with me? Actually I climbed into bed with him. I pull away and climb back out of the bed, leaving him his space. I turn off the television, use the restroom and turn out all the lights but the ones near the 'door'.

"You're not about to sleep down there."Mark says just as I enter the fort. He was standing over me, glasses on his desk, and voice deepened with both compassion and sleep. He bends down and picks me up again, tucking me into his chest, and lies down. I shift to lie by his side and rest my head on his bare chest, my hand resting on his abs.

"I love you."He murmurs softly just before his breathing evens out again. I smile and kiss his chest gently.

"I love you too,Mark."I whisper, knowing very well he must've meant it for someone else in his dream. I snuggle into him and let his heart beat lull me to sleep.

After forcing myself away, hours later, I found Mark humming and dancing ridiculously with headphones in his ears in front of his closet. I sit up, sitting on my knees, and watch him. I turn and grab my phone, recording him. I press my finger to my lips for the invisible audience to be quiet before turning it toward Mark. For a few long minutes he dances in front of his closet, picking out a white muscle shirt to go under the baby blue button down, and faded blue jeans. He turns and laughs as I press stop.

"Glad to see you're awake. How'd you sleep?"He asks sweetly, walking toward me. I smile and nod slightly.

"Very well actually. Thank you."I answer softly. It was one of best nights sleep I've ever had. He smiles wider and brushes his thumb over my cheek.

"Good."He says softly, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Breakfast is down on the kitchen counter. Lex is at a meeting today with her suppliers and gave me strict orders to show you around town, so go eat and get ready. We're gonna have fun."He chuckles before off walking toward his bathroom. The way his eyes shifted nervously over my face made me think something was wrong.

"Mark?"I call softly. He turns quickly and looks at me lovingly, eye brow raised faintly as an answer.

"Can we go to the pier?"I ask, walking toward him. He chuckles and pulls me into his chest.

"If that's what you want, Nya."He says sweetly, laughing faintly as I jump up and down in excitement. I smile and kiss his cheek, watching his cheeks flush faintly.

"Thank you."I sigh happily, hugging the arm closest to me as he lets me go. I let him go and quickly run down stairs to eat and get ready.

I get changed into black denim shorts, black strapped heels, a sheer white tank with a cropped black denim vest. I end up making him wait on me while I get ready, but he didn't mind. He sat in his office playing a game.

"I'm running out of time guys, and I know this one is shorter than the others, but I'll definitely play it again. Right now Nya is over for Comic Con and she's getting ready to go to the pier with me."He says sweetly, his eyes sparkling in a way I hadn't noticed before.

"I want you guys to know how grateful I am for every single one of you. I love you guys and I've never been so proud of the decisions I've made until I made this channel and got to help all of you."He says, smiling. My heart melts at his words as he turns to look at me. I step up to him and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing his jaw. I shiver faintly and smile as his dark eyes look up at me with concern.

"Stay strong guys, and I'm sure with a soldier like Mark by your side you can do anything."I say softly, smiling at him before he says goodbye and turns off the camera. He stands and looks me over, trying to hide it with utter failure. He laces his fingers in between mine, grabbing his phone and keys as we walk out.

"What would you think of doing a little Q&A/vlog tonight? We can play Batman like we used to and answer questions from twitter."He asks as we drive down to Santa Monica.

"I'd love to but I don't have my Markiplier controller with me."I say, smiling at the thought of my black controller with pink mustaches all over it sitting in my room at home. I kept it around to remind me of him, especially when we got to play against each other on live.

"I still have the Harley Quinn and Batman custom controllers we bought in Cincinnati."He says with a faint chuckle, squeezing my hand in reassurance as we pull up. He parks and gets out, opening my door for me like a true gentleman.

"If you really want to, I think it'd be fun."I say, laughing softly. He nods slightly and tweets to his fans that if they'd like to ask us questions to tweet us using the #askmarkiplier tag.

For hours we walked around, playing games, riding rides and taking pictures. We sit at the edge of the pier with our feet dangling over the edge. I lie back and take out my phone.

"Hiya guys. Marky Mark and I are doing a Q&A from twitter and vlog tonight answering those questions."I say just as Mark lies back next to me, the sun going down and casting a beautiful glow to his entire body. I bite my lip and smile at him, until I have to force myself away from remembering my phone.

"We've spent all day here at the pier in Santa Monica and I have to say, I don't wanna leave. Cali I mean."I say, laughing at my correction, looking up at Mark again. He smiles and shifts, putting his arm around me and letting me use it as a pillow over the hard wood.

"But we can't wait from hearing from you guys. We love you all."He adds sweetly, waving. I smile and blow my phone a kiss before pressing stop and uploading it. I look at the other vlogs and laugh.

"Look at this."I say, sitting up.

"Mark is adorable. We love you Mark. You two are so cute together. Are you two dating?"I read some of the comments, frowning at one in particular. He tilts his head slightly, taking my phone.

"Of course they're not dating she's not good enough for him. Look at her."He says, voice cracking in pain and anger.

"No, look at him. She's way too hot for him."He laughs. I force a smile and shake my head, lying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch."I tease, kissing his cheek. He closes out of the app and clicks my phone off, handing it back.

"I love you too, Nya."He says sweetly, his eyes shining in a compassion and a sense of beautifully refreshing truth. I blush and pull away from him, standing. He stands and wraps his arm around my shoulders, leading me down the pier and back toward his car.

Once home, we run around the apartment getting things ready. While Mark sets up down stairs, I get changed into pj shorts and a black Harley Quinn tank. I grab Mark's Tiny Box Tim shirt and blue pj pants along with his favorite black and red flannel shirt. Though, that was for me. I slip it on and walk down stairs. Only the kitchen light was on, other than the television, and a small bed was built against the couch with Popcorn in between our controllers. His camera sat near the tv with the screen flashing the Batman Arkham Asylum intro. I walk up behind him, sitting on the couch as he finishes tampering with the tripod, and lie his clothes next to him.

-Mark's pov-

"I thought you might want to change into something comfortable before playing."She says sweetly, walking around to sit next to her controller on the floor and eat some Popcorn. My heart skips as I look up and see her wearing my shirt. It looked good on her. Really good. I smile and lean forward, kissing her hair, and get changed in the bathroom.

When I step out I smile, leaning against the door frame watching her dance around the room, looking at her phone while she hums and sings along with a song that wasn't playing. I press the record button on the remote I held in my hand and walk up to her, picking her up and throwing her onto the couch. She laughs and crawls down to where she was supposed to be.

"Hello everybody and welcome to my living room."I laugh. She smiles and waves, holding her phone up.

"Why are you reading the tweets?"I laugh, watching her dance in place as she picks Catwoman. I knew it wasn't the girl she wanted, but it was still quite funny.

"Because everyone knows you can't play a video game and read texts, so how are you going to be able to read tweets?"She answers, smirking. I chuckle and shrug.

"First question,"I say, picking up her phone and looking for a good question. "Ah, okay, Markiplier, how did you and Nattie meet?"I read, looking at her. She grins and looks at the camera.

"First thing's first, I love you guys, but the only people who can ever call me 'Nattie' are Mark, Lex, my parents and my brother."She scorns, laughing faintly. "And secondly, we met through my cousin. He's friends with Mark and introduced us a few years ago."She answers.

"Okay, I wanna do one more. Nat, what is your favorite video game if you have one."I say, chuckling. I knew this one. Batman. Duh. She laughs and shrugs slightly.

"I love Harley Quinn but it's a tie between Outlast, Castlevania and the God of War games."She answers, turning to wink at me. She knew I would've guessed Batman. Dammit. She takes her phone back and clicks play on the game.

"Okay, here ya go. Markiplier we know Nat has a few tattoos, will you ever get one?"She reads, making Catwoman jump around from building to building while Batman has to use his grappling gun.

"I might."I answer, shrugging. "If I ever found something that meant something to me."She smiles and nods slightly.

"Uh, okay."She says first, pausing the game. "This one says, How many tattoos does Nat have and where/what are they?"She reads, standing.

"I have Harley Quinn diamonds on both of my wrists."She says, showing them to the camera.

"I also have this adorable little saying."She smiles, lifting up her shirt to show her Nightmare Before Christmas tattoo.

"And I have chard fallen angel wings on each of my shoulder blades."She says, taking off the shirt of mine she wore. It slides off of her shoulders as if her skin screamed for its escape. Or even for my caress. Dear God, what's wrong with me?

After a few more questions, she found the one she dubbed her favorite.

"Can you two sing? If so, will you sing All Of Me together?"She read, showing me the tweet as she pauses the game. My heart pounds, knowing her eyes will captivate me and my body will have to resist her. She was my best friend. I could kiss her. No matter how taunting her lips seemed to be. She goes to YouTube and looks up the lyrics video to sing to. I knew she knew the words, but the reference was nice.

"I'm guessing y'all want this for real?"She asks the camera, the shadows running across her face like a sinister mask of sex appeal. She looks at me for a moment and smiles sweetly, letting the song start.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."I sing, eyes on her as if I was singing this song especially for her. My heart pounds at the thought that'd she'd be mine.

"My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."She sings softly, free hand tracing the right side of my jaw.

"'Cause all of me Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, ohoh."We sing together. She leans into me slightly as if she could read my emotions through my irises. I stand and help her up, moving the camera slightly and turning on the light.

"How many times do I have to tell you even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you."She sings, plugging her phone into the stereo speakers. I smile and take her hand, dancing with her as we sing.

"My head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."I sing this time as she lies her head on my shoulder. My heart skips as she takes a breath to belt out the words clearly, begging me to thank the fans for this moment.

"'Cause all of me Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me and I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, ohoh."She sings, looking up at me. Her eyes sparkle in the light, watching me with a hidden lust.

"Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard."I sing softly, hands drifting up her sides and pulling her closer.

"'Cause all of me Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me and I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you."We sing together, her hands meeting behind my neck and running her fingers up into my hair.

"I give you all of me and you give me all of you, ohoh."She finishes softly with a faint smile. The music fades, but my eyes never leave hers.

"Mark, I.."She says softly, stuttering faintly. I smile slightly, kissing her without even moving. I hadn't realized it until I felt her her arms tighten around my neck, her soft lips pressing against mine as her fingers lace through my hair. I pull her hips closer and deepen it slightly, until my mind remembered the camera recording. I pull away quickly and stumble over my words. Had I really just recorded our first kiss? Had she accepted it? Me, even?

"Okay guys, thanks for sending us your questions but that's all for now. We love you."She says calmly, blowing a kiss to the camera before waving goodbye. She was always much more level headed than I was and better under pressure. I watch her turn the camera off and turn towards me. Her eyes shining in the light with love and admiration. Did she love me? Could she?

"I uh...I'm gonna go to bed."I say nervously, scratching the back of my head before rushing up the stairs. With the click of my bedroom door, I ruined any chance of a further connection between us. I listen to the tv replaying our taped session as she listens to music and edits it. I stare at the ceiling of our blanket fort and break in her scent.

What have I done?


	6. Five

-Five-

-Mark-

The next morning I woke up to Natalia singing in the bathroom down stairs. Her voice was amazing and made my heart pound, though it was probably because of the way my mind tortured me with the way her hips moved to the beat. I shower and get dressed in my blue and grey striped hoodie and jeans, walking down stairs to eat.

"Slender Man, Slender Man, dressed in darkest suit and tie. Slender Man, Slender Man, you most certainly will die."She sings alittle too cheerfully for the topic thumping through her phone, dancing around with her head phones in. She walks out of the bathroom toward me in an off white blouse, a black pencil skirt and black strapped heels. Her hair was pulled back and up neatly, letting her bangs fall in just the right fashion. She looked great. Her long tan legs seemed to beg for my touch.

"Are you coming to the interview today? You don't have to, uh, I mean...I just..."She says, walking toward me. Her voice catches on her words, trying to rethink what to say as if she were nervous. Was it the kiss? Of course not, she had a job interview. I wrap my arms around her, trying to maintain the same -nothing-happened- grin that she wore, and nod.

"Of course I'll be there."I say softly. She relaxes at the statement, melting into me.

"Thank you. You're my good luck charm."She giggles softly, her breath teasing my skin. I aver faintly and tighten my grip on her just as the door opens. I try to ignore Lex and go to thank Nat for the privilege when she interrupts.

"Will you two date already, damn."She laughs, walking closer. I pull away and glance between them. Had to told her about my mistake? The slight blush to her cheeks suggested she hadn't, but her eyes hadn't left mine. She pulls away herself, eyes apologizing as if she had done something awful, and smiles happily to Lex.

"You look great, girl. What do ya say to breakfast and an early meeting with the producers?"She says happily, taking Nya'a hand. She nods and leans in front of me, perfume flooding my lungs in a hauntingly soft seduction as she grabs her short black trench.

"That sounds great."She says, standing straight again, hands folded politely in her lap with her jacket draped over them. Lex laughs faintly and tugs her toward the door.

"We'll be down town in two hours if you'd like to see our girl at work. I'll text you the address when I get in the car."Lex says, waving before ushering Nya out the door. I sigh along side the click of the door, closing my eyes and throwing my head back in frustration. I'm such an idiot.

-Natalia-

Lex and I ate and talked for a while before going to the meeting. I helped her fix her hair from the breeze, making it flow nicely with her sweater and slacks.

"Ms. Fleming and Ms. Grey."A man calls for us just as we walk into the lobby. He smiles at Lex, obviously recognizing her, and leads us toward the office room. I strip off my coat and hold it close under my portfolio folder in my right arm. I turn the corner next to Lex just as fingers brush my arm. I turn and see Mark, smiling a warm and calmly grin. I take his hand and lead him toward the room. The man who called us in sat beside an older woman, taking my portfolio and sliding it in front of her.

"How do you know Ms. Fleming, Ms. Grey?"The woman asks softly, her voice seeming rather calm and serene like a grandmother soothing a child. Her name plate read Martha Mathers.

"We first met at a convention in Ohio, bonded over our interests in things and soon became partners. I'm currently her assistant with MadeULook industries and I came up with a few of those designs."I answer as calmly as possible. Mark pulls out a chair for me across from my them and sits next to me, his hand resting firmly on my knee. The heat that radiated from him flooded my body with a warm sense of power. Like I had this interview in the bag. The woman nods and looks through my portfolio.

"I see that some of these pictures are different from the model pictures of, I'm assuming is Ms. Fleming and yourself. Did you draw these free hand?"She says turning the folder around to a page for a demented Jack Skellington design. I nod slightly.

"Yes ma'am. Lex did a Sally Rag Doll design of her own and a lot of our viewers wanted to see Jack so I drew that design. It's actually going to be debuted at Comic Con Friday."I say, motioning for her to turn the page to see Sally painted on Lex. She smiles and continues to flip.

"I must say, I was already a fan of Ms. Flemings' work, but she's informed me that you are just the same and I must say that these drawings prove it."She says, before closing the folder and handing it to the man on her left to give to me.

"Though I'm afraid you'll have to be better in order for both of you to get the job with our producers. We don't need two people with the same skill. We need two people with amazing skills that can blow us away."She says, folding her hands as if she were an old Disney animated villain sitting behind a desk. I nod and stand next to Lex, taking that as our que to leave.

"Wait."Mark says before we can walk away. He stands and walks toward the woman, bending down next to her and pulls out his phone.

"I have pictures of drawings no one has ever seen before, fan art she's drawn for my friends and I and even things she's designed personally for Lex. These girls are amazing apart, but to keep them separated is a travesty. They're astounding together and I have no doubt that they could create something terrifying if you asked them to."He says, giving her his phone to go through. He looks up at me and smiles. He was my hero. Martha hands his phone back and stands, walking toward us.

"Welcome to LA, girls. You'll be assigned your first assignment by the producers of shows like Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries and Arrow in three weeks. Be ready."She says, a smile curling her lips as she turns to walk back to the servant boy. Our first job would be working for a company that produced come of my favorite shows. Movies wouldn't be too far behind. I smile and walk out, keeping my eyes low to refrain from screaming I was so happy. I pull my coat on and walk out with Lex.

"Natalia."Mark calls, jogging up to us. I throw the portfolio into the back seat of the car and throw my arms around him again.

"You saved me and got us a job here in LA. You're my hero, Mark. I owe you."I say softly. He chuckles and rubs my back.

"I'm glad you two are happy."He says sweetly, waving at Lex. He hugs me tight and kisses my temple.

"You deserve nothing but happiness, Nya."He says sweetly before walking to his car.

When Lex pulled into the drive way, Wade and Bob were walking into the apartment. I laugh and tug her into the house. This could only mean one thing. The live stream was tonight.

Hours later, Mark and Wade had things set up while Bob was sound proofing the walls and Lex and I got changed. Getting changed for us only consisted of putting a thinner shirt on her and changing into dark skinny jeans for me. We made food and drinks for the boys and helped check the audio.

"Hello everybody and welcome to our live-stream."Mark starts, waving.

"I'm here with Wade and Bob today."He smiles, motioning for them to say hello.

"Aren't you forgetting Lex and Nat?"Wade asks, pointing toward us in the kitchen. Lex laughs and shakes her head.

"Shut up, Wade!"Mark scorns, chuckling. I laugh and take a drink of my pink power aid.

After a while, Lex was sucked into the gaming circle and sat near Mark with her laptop playing Stop it Slender.

"Hey Nat, people are bombing the chat, asking if you and Markimoo are dating."She says with a smile as I set food in the clear place between the four of them. Mark smiles sweetly as Bob and Wade grab a bag of chips happily. I wrap my arms around Mark's neck and make him mess up, causing Lex to kill him. I laugh and look at the camera.

"No, guys, we're not dating."I giggle as Lex shifts.

"You should."Wade teases with a wink. Lex stands next to me and offers me her laptop to play with the guys until she gets done eating, making herself a late in the kitchen. I laugh triumphantly, sitting in her seat, when she texts me.

'You two should just be together already.'The text read. I laugh it off and kiss Mark's cheek before diving into the game.

"Aww, you made Mark blush."Wade points out, laughing.

"Shut up,Wade!"Mark snaps, quickly covering his hostility with laughter, his eyes filled with nervousness. It must've been because I kissed him in front of his fans.

"This is a celebration as well as a charity live-stream. Lex and Natalia got the job today."He says happily, smiling at me just as I move to kill him as Slendy. He chuckles and shakes his head, his eyes offering joy and yet the warning of payback.

For a while I sit and play, letting Lex share the seat with me once she's done eating, and laugh along with the guys.

"Let's check twitter again."Bob says softly, looking up at Lex. She laughs and shows me one of the tweets.

"Lex, can you have Mark and Nya sing a creepy song together?"I read aloud. Wade chuckles and nods.

"Make it a good one, people on chat want you to sing it at Comic Con tomorrow too."He says softly. I smile and nod.

"I don't know if Mark'll sing with me,"I say, taking my hair down and shaking it free. "And everyone knows he can sing, he's just a big bubble blowin baby."I tease, winking at him before standing. I take out my phone and press play for the song I loved during Halloween from Hocus Pocus. Come Little Children.

"I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee The Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty And

Passions."I sing by myself, trying not to laugh at Lex and Mark making faces near the camera until Lex pushes Mark toward me.

"Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

Too Weary Of Life And

Deceptions."He sings, playfully screwing up the pitch. I smile and roll my eyes, hitting his chest lightly.

"Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

into The Calm And

The Quiet."I sing, eyeing him as if to ask if he'd take it seriously. He smirks and stands, taking my hand and kisses it as if to apologize.

"Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows."We sing together, our voices dragging out the last line together in harmony. It amazed me how well we sounded together. My heart pounds as his fingers intertwine with mine and squeeze my hand, telling me how well I had done. Lex smiles and claps, laughing into the camera that the person got their wish before we sat down again for another round of games. The entire time we played, I couldn't focus. My cheeks were flushed and my heart kept pounding with the sensation Mark left in my hand. It was just like when he kissed me, electrifying every nerve to life as if they hadn't known true life until then. I didn't want it to end.


	7. Six

-Six-

-Natalia-

"It's time to get ready, girl!"Lex calls, rushing through Mark's front door excitedly. She grabs my arm, both of us still wearing pajamas, and pulls me upstairs. I had already picked out Mark's clothes for that day, knowing he'd be nervous. He got dressed and came to see us off, meeting us there.

"Remember the fans at my panel want you to sing. I'll be recording."He teases, kissing my cheek. I roll my eyes and soho him off.

"They want US to sing and you'll give the camera to Wade or Bob when I come."I say commandingly with a smile. He chuckles and nods, walking out with his aviators. Lex gets dressed first, wrapping a towel over her black strapless dress, and lets me do her makeup. She puts her neon green contacts and lets me paint leaves on her chest and arms so she really becomes Poison Ivy. After she's satisfied, she lets me take pictures of her.

After she's done, she tells me to get dressed in my red and black suit. It seemed to have a pirate flare to it, but I adored it. I pull my hair up into pig tails, painting highlights in my bangs red with hairspray paint and a brush. She paints my face white and hands me my neon blue contacts before she outlines my eyes in back and darkens the makeup around them and painting my lips black. She even paints the diamonds that matched my wrist tattoos over my collar bone. We take a picture together, even taking a few of me posing in my costume, and grab out passes.

Once there, we had to hurry to our booth to pain the debuted designs. Easily, we focus and get to work on the designs both on human subjects and on foam for presentation. After a few hours, and a few questions about what we do, we were called to Mark's panel. She laughs and nods, waving over the men that were assigned to watch over our booth in our absence. She takes my hand and runs with my to the room.

"And as we promised, my good friends, Lex Fleming and Natalia Grey."Mark introduces us just before the doors open. I can hear them cheer through the doors and laugh as they get louder, seeing us in our costumes. I jump up on stage in front of the table and sit on it, crossing my legs and holding my gun over my knee.

"Oh come on up here, Red."I say into the microphone Wade hands me in my best Harley Quinn voice, waving Lex up with me. She smiles and walks to me, making sure to keep a straight face when she appears.

"What's wrong, Red? Your roses die again?"I tease, poking her cheek until she swats at me playfully.

"Stop it, Harley. I don't wanna hear you sing any more than these men wanna hear Mark sing."She says, holding her throat as if she were being choked to mock Mark. I fake pout and look at Mark.

"Markimoo sound pretty good when he wants to."I say softly, standing and leaning over to him.

"You just want him to replace your Joker."She says, making me blush. I quickly push it away and stomp my foot.

"No one can replace Mr. J."I say with a fake sniffle as if I'd cry. Mark chuckles. I offer him my hand and nod for Bob to start the music to the song.

"Don'tcha wanna rev up ya Harley, Mark?"I ask teasingly, wiggling my butt and acting like I'm twisting the handles to a motorcycle. I sit back up on the table and wave at the camera Wade held.

"Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows."I sing, dragging out the last line as I start to dance in my place. I didn't expect Mark to sing with me, but in was having fun.

"Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee The Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty And

Passions."He sings with me, smiling and dancing with me. He offers me his hand to dance when I notice an old friend. Anthony Misiano dressed in his usual Harley's Joker cosplay outfit. He looked great. I jump down and hug Anthony before smiling up at Mark. He looks at me questioningly.

"Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

Too Weary Of Life And

Deceptions

Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

into The Calm And

The Quiet."I sing, walking down the isle. I dance with fans and laugh along with Anthony as he spins me and tries to maintain his Joker persona. That is, until Mark slips on a Bane mask.

"Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows."Mark sings with me, dragging out the last line again before he decides to do his Bane impression. I loved it. I smile and clap for him as Lex comes and stands next to Anthony with me.

For a while, I hung out with Anthony. His Joker impression was amazing, earning him his title of The Cosplay King. But soon enough he had to leave and I went to bug Mark at his booth. I tell Lex and she laugh, handing me my Harley Quinn hammer with almost too much enthusiasm.

"Welcome everyone."Mark says cheerfully as people begin to line up to meet him. I smile and take a mic, looking at him. I lean against my hammer and stick my tongue out at him before calling to him.

"Did you guys know that Mark is trying to get rid of my Mr. J?"I giggle in a fake rage, strutting up to him. He chuckles and plays along with his Batman voice.

"Harley, the Joker will be put back into Arkham because he's crazy,"He starts when I cut him off.

"None sense, Batsy. You're trying to cut Mr. J out of the picture. Admit it, Batbrain. You love Harley."I taunt, trying my best to mimic her movements in the video games. Mark blushes and lets his head fall slightly before lifting up in maniacal laughter.

"To think a hero like me could love a villain like you. How...insane."He says, putting emphasis on the last word. I smile and wave faintly at the cameras.

"Oh come on, B-Man. Don't ya wanna rev up ya Harley?"I tease, stepping up to him. He chuckles, eyes wavering over me as if he really thought about it.

"Be careful Harley. You'll get yourself thrown in Arkham if you keep acting up."He warns playfully. I laugh, twirling a pigtail around my finger before setting my gun and hammer down long enough to do a gymnastic style back flip across the stage.

"Now don't lie, Batsy. We all know you like your girls alittle off their rockers. I just so happen to be trained to put them back on."I giggle with my hands behind my back as if it were innocent.

"Batman loves Harley Quinn."Someone calls, making me laugh.

"I told him so, but he just won't admit it. I think Batsy doesn't like the competition."I say, fanning over a Joker poster, tossing Mark a Batman mask. He puts it down, playfully stalking his way toward me until some fans start chanting for him to kiss me. He walks away, back toward the center of the stage. I stomp after him, turning him toward me, though he quickly turns and grabs me. He tilts me as if we had been dancing for hours, his eyes devouring my very soul in the most romantic way possible. That is until someone reminds Batman of Catwoman and he drops me like The Joker had in the cartoon. I blush faintly, laughing, and look at the crowd, seeing Lex standing near by. She had told me once that I shouldn't leave LA without doing what makes me happy and what I wanted oh so badly right now was to kiss him. I stand and pull him back to me, cupping his jaw and kissing him. This time it wasn't in his home where he could forget about it and cut it out of the video, or even during the charity live-stream. This was at Comic Con, in front of hundreds of his fans, captured on video and I'm sure it was seared into Lex's mind. Everyone cheers as Mark gives in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. This was felt better than the first initial kiss, more real and less nervous and impulsive. He pulls away and blushes, smiling before stepping around me to meet the fans. Lex pulls me off stage and ushers me back to our booth, a smirk plastered on her face. The rest of the night, I couldn't think. I was numb to everything but the sweet sensation that was left from his lips.

Along with the dimming lights of the venue, my heart sank. We were leaving tomorrow night and I wasn't ready to say goodbye.


	8. Seven

-seven-

-Mark-

My heart didn't stop racing after Natalia kissed me until early this morning with the heart breaking realization that she'd be leaving tonight. I didn't want her to leave. I missed her. Having her here not only in LA near me but spending the week with me in my apartment made me realize just how much. The only thing that kept me from begging her to stay was knowing that they'd be back in three weeks for their first assignment at work. Still, letting her go will be hard.

-Natalia-

Lex and I packed our things, laughing and shaking our heads in disbelief as Mark screamed and cracked jokes about a fan game he was playing called Ripest of Fears. I stood leaning against the door frame of his office, watching him play for a few minutes. He was adorable and the excited twinkle in his dark eyes suggested the utter enjoyment he was experiencing regardless of the wise cracks. I smile and walk to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. He pauses the game and slips his headphones down around his neck, apologizing to the viewer. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Sorry guys, but Lex and I are getting ready to leave so I wanted to wish you all and Mark goodbye."I say softly, kissing his cheek and waving to the camera before pulling away and walking out to where Lex stood with our bags. I left Mark a note taped to a documentary I found on space on the kitchen counter letting him know how much I enjoyed this week and how much I'd miss him.

After a few hours of sitting and waiting for our plane, we finally made it to our gate. We were having our equipment checked when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"I sing, waving for the man to continue, knowing it was Mark. He didn't answer at first, only sniffles and shaky gasps for breath, but when he did I knew something was wrong.

"Mark? Is everything okay? Talk to me."I say softly, listening intently to his breathing. He remained silent for what felt like forever, but it knew it was to contain himself.

"Nya, I...I..."He stammers.

"This fan-made game, it...it made me realize how much I'm slacking...how much I've changed and I can't. I can't change. I..."He says, breathing deeply. This fan game really hurt him, though I knew he enjoyed every game made for him but this one seemed to hit a nerve he wasn't prepared for.

"Mark, you haven't changed. You're still the same silly, sweet, adorable and handsome man I met years ago."I say, trying to make him feel better. He sighs, most likely running a hand through his messy black hair, and grumbles.

"Nat...I need you."He says softly, his voice shaking as if he were seconds from losing what little composure he had left. I look up at Lex and wave her on to the waiting plane.

"Go on ahead. I'll be home soon."I whisper to her, grabbing my bag and pulling my jacket out of the handle.

"I'm coming, Mark. I'll be there in a minute, just breathe."I say softly, rushing through the doors and out to the waiting rental car. I silently thank God the owners hadnt yet come for it and climb in. I put my phone on speaker and sadly listen to Mark slowly losing himself.

"I'm not worthy of all of these amazing people and their support."He stiffles as I quickly drive back to his apartment.

"Mark, your fans love you no matter what. That game was made to make you happy and show just how much they truly care."I say, pulling my jacket on at a stop light.

"I love them all so much and i feel like I'm neglecting them. They deserve better."He says softly, his voice slowly getting stronger. i run a hand through my hair and pull it up into a pony tail, pulling into his driveway.

"Mark, listen to me, these people turned to you in a time of darkness and found happiness within your smile. These people believe you are the 'better' they've been looking for. Don't doubt yourself."I say, grabbing my phone and climbing out of the car. I take him off speaker

and let myself into his apartment. I hang up, shoving the phone into my back pocket, and run up to his bedroom where i knew he'd be.

"Mark?"I call up the stairs, tugging my jacket back off and letting it fall in the hall. I could hear him sniffling and moving quickly as if trying to hide himself from me. I follow the sounds and find him still sitting at his desk. I walk toward him and help him up out of his chair, taking him to his room. His normally macho stance was bent and shriveling into itself as it to hide from the world as well. I sit with him on his bed and pull his attention to me.

"i'm here. It's okay."I sing-song, wiping tears from his face. I had only just noticed the absence of his glasses and smile faintly. He was such a handsome man either way, but the lack of glass between direct eye contact seemed to make it more noticeable. He looks up at me with sad eyes and nods in defeat.

"The video at the end of the game made me think about how i used to v-log all the time, especially for subscriber milestones, and I started looking through them. A lot of the first ones i did were either shot by you or had you in them. They made me sad."He explains in a soft, sad monotone.

"Why would they make you sad?"I ask, shifting to get him a tissue. He sighs and takes it, a pleading gleam in his eyes.

"Natalia, I..."He starts, cleaning his glasses before folding them up and setting them beside him. He takes my hands in his and kisses my knuckles.

"I didnt want you to leave."He whispers, leting his warm breath wash over my hands. I nod slightly smile faintly.

"I didnt want to leave, but Lex needs me in Charlett and even if she didn't, I have to go back to finish school."I say softly, letting him know that just because i was back now that i would have to leave some time soon. He nods understandingly, his head dropping slightly. He didnt like that answer. I didnt either, but it's what I had to do.

"You can finish your classes online here."He suggests with a sheepish grin. I sigh, knowing i couldnt change my schedule with the school this far into the last semester. I stand and pace, running a hand through my hair.

"I cant. Not this far into my last semester. Besides, what am i supposed to do about Lex? Have her sit at home doing those videos alone while I'm here playing around? I cant."I say alittle too sternly to dismiss the possibility from my mind. Faster than I could've thought possible, he moves and grips my arm, turning me face him. He reaches up and cups my jaw, pulling me closer. If i didnt know any better I could've sworn his dark eyes flashed red. But even that thought was dismissed, though it was done easily behind the perfection of his lips. He kisses me gently at first, letting my shock subside, before he grips my hip and pulls me into him. He kisses me harder, hungrier, and tangles his fingers in my hair. I whimper faintly, gripping his shirt as my heart pounds in my ears.

"Dont you get it, Nya? I love you. I can't let you leave."He whispers against my lips. His breath was eerily even and his masterful voice was chillingly deep and alluring.

"Mark, I..."I stutter, my heart beating damn near out of my chest as his fingers work up my sides.

But wait...am I dreaming?


	9. Eight

-Eight-

-Mark-

Something wasn't right inside me. I felt off and my mind was fuzzy as if looking at Natalia left me in a dark haze. The problem? I was acting out. I didnt quite understand it, but the feel of her lips on mine and the sound of her sweet little whimper ringing in my ears gave me more than enough reason not to care.

"Mark, I..."She stutters as my fingers work up her sides. I felt rather out of control of my own body, though I could see myself moving and knew exactly what it was I was doing to her it was like i was fighting off possession. Was something wrong? Her eyes search mine and even then I could feel my lips curling into a rather twisted smirk I never wouldve recognized as my own.

"Nat..."I start to press, searching her eyes for a sign of an answer when she shifts and kisses me. She wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair as my hands run up her back. She shivers into me and moans faintly, making my heart pound. She steps back, not quite pulling away, and breathes faintly. Something within me snaps and makes me want to refuse to let her go. The thought of having her this close and letting her go again was too painful and yet my inner refusal seemed to not be so inner anymore as my body takes action against my better judgement. I back her into into the wall, pinning her against it. She moans a low, breathy growl as her right hand tightens in my hair and her left hand grips the portion of my shirt just above my belt. My hands drift down her sides and grip her hips, pulling her waist against me. I finally break the kiss, but my lips never leave her skin.

"Mark."She moans as I kiss down her jaw and nibble on her neck. Alarms sounded in both of our bodies once I find her weak spot, her voice growing louder in her gasps as her body slips ever so slightly down the wall. She moans beggingly, digging her nails into my ribs. I wrap my arms around her, holding her in an embrace only Dracula himself wouldve recognized. The embrace of a future victim, a future bride awaiting his mark of eternal life.

"Say it."I growl faintly in her ear, letting my warm breath draw goosebumps over her tender skin. She shivers into me and pulls away enough to look me in the eyes.

"I love you."She whispers, her voice steady though her eyes betrayed her need to feel me. I smirk and growl a sound that even made me shutter, biting into her neck hard. She growls, clawing into my shoulder blades. I smirk against her skin and kiss my way down her chest until my teeth start throbbing in a dull ache.

-Natalia-

I must've fallen asleep shortly after I came to check on Mark. I woke up on his bed, my jacket still on the floor, with a sore neck. Looking around his room I could feel everything again as if I were reliving every moment I spent in his arms. So how had I fallen asleep?

"There you are, beautiful. I thought you had fallen asleep while I played Dante's Inferno."Mark suddenly appears, smiling as he crawls up into bed next to me. He kisses my shoulder and examines my neck, kissing it apologetically before snuggling into my side. I laugh faintly and turn into him, wrapping my arms around him.

The next few days we stayed like this. Curled in each other's embrace or damn near close to it. For the first time in a long time I felt whole. Today he finally noticed the cut scenes from his Twitter Q&A I downloaded to my youtube channel. He wasn't mad at all, which I thought he would be since he took the time to edit the kiss out of his video, but he merely smiled and blushed saying how he should've told me then. And today, I really am leaving. Mark booked me a flight home to finish my classes, though he somehow managed to talk to my professors and have them convert my classes and graduation online after my first assignment. Which Lex finally got word about. We each get to create a zombie for The Walking Dead that'll determine our skill set and our possition. I told her that if she got makeup design, I'd gladly take costume design. To me they went hand in hand and it tapped into my eleven year old fashion designer dreams.

"You ready? I called Lex. She's meeting you at the airport with your car."Mark calls up the stairs, probably not realizing what i was doing instead of packing. Recording.

"Hey guys, I know this is sort of a repeat video since it'll be on my channel and on Mark's,if he lets me, but I wanted to say goodbye again."I say softly, smiling through my happy tears, looking down at my fingers in my lap. I look up, breathing to hold them back as I run a hand through my hair, and smile faintly. I hadn't noticed Mark standing in the door way until then. He walks toward me and wraps his arms around my neck loosely like I had him. He kisses my hair and shifts slightly to kiss my neck. I sigh softly and cover his hands with mine.

"I'm not crying because something is wrong, so please don't worry. I'm happy."I say, looking up at him.

"I didn't leave when I was supposed to with Lex and I'm sorry girl if you're watching this, but Mark needed me."I say, watching his eyes slowly get more and more serious as his fingers lace in with mine.

"I am leaving today though. I have to finish my college classes in North Carolina, but Lex and I will be back in LA in a little less than two weeks. I just wanted to record this little vlog professionally before leaving and let y'all know that whether you're apart of Lex and I's 'fandom',"I say, using the word lossely. "Or you're a Markiplite, I love you. You mean alot to Lex and I and I know you mean the world to Mark. So thank you for helping me. For helping us. We love you."I say softly, smiling faintly as i tuck hair behind my ear. Mark shifts and leans down to the camera.

"And for those who I know will ask..."He starts, pulling his desk chair out a bit. He turns me to face him and cups my face gently, kissing me lovingly and passionately before shutting off the camera.

After leaving him to edit it and I finished packing, he took me to the airport. Once we were there, I didn't want to leave. He sat with me until my plane boarded and kissed me goodbye, wishing me luck in my last semester, texing me until I landed. I text Lex when I land and laugh when I see her leaning against my 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang. The white racing stripes gleam against the black paint job in the sun. I had missed that car.

"Hey girl. Nice to have you back."She smiles, hugging me after putting my bags in the trunk. She hands me the keys and switches me places.

"You two are adorable, by the way."She laughs, walking into the house once we were home. I smile, blushing faintly, and nod my thanks. I walk to my room, puting my things away while she edits a few videos in her office, when my phone rings.

"Hello?"I answer, walking around my room as I change into my pajamas.

"Hey Nat. It's Daniel."My cousin's best friend sings happily. I laugh, pulling my tank down the rest of the way.

"Hey Danny Boy. How are you and Ryan doing? Anything planned for today?"I say, walking toward the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I walk out there and smile thankfully as Wendy's sits on the counter. I grab my food and walk to the living room, thanking Lex as I pass her office.

"Nothin' much. Ryan and I are just getting things ready for a new skit. How was LA? I saw your vlogs. Did you two have fun?"He says sweetly. I laugh and nod to myself.

"Yea we had tons of fun."I say, smiling at Lex.

"She had more than me."She calls, laughing. I laugh and shake my head as Ryan chuckles in the background.

"Mark better not hurt you."Ryan warns. I sigh and shake my head.

"Tell Ryan he doesn't need to worry."I say softly, gently rubbing the spot on my neck where Mark's teeth once laid.

For a few hours Daniel and I sat on the phone, most likely on speaker so Ryan could talk to me, until Lex pulled me away for one more video. This time we did a demented vampire from Blade. One of my favorite vampire movies. After that was finished, edited and uploaded, I went to bed. Well, to my room really, but I stayed up watching videos from Mark, Toby Turner and Pewdiepie. Tomorrow started my regular schedule. Part of me was excited, but part of me was dreading the work after al of this play time I've had. I couldn't wait to graduate.

-Mark-

Part of me was glad Nat was leaving, even if it was for a short time. She needed to stay away from me, no matter how badly I wanted too keep her by my side. At least until I got myself under cotrol again. What was wrong with me? I sigh, running a hand through my wet hair after a shower, and wipe off the fog from the mirror. I bend down to splash my face with cool water, hoping it'd help calm my nerves, but something wasn't right with my reflection. I straighten up slowly, afraid someone was standing behind me, but only my reflection was staring back at me. I shake the feeling off and clean off my glasses.

"Mark."A deep voice growls, grabbing my attenion. I look around, but again nothing was there.

"Look at the mirror you idiot."The deep, lyrical voice snaps. I look at the mirror with confusion, only seeing myself, but it was my reflection that scared me. The smirk that I'm sure Natalia saw the other day curled my lips, but somehow it wasn't me. Who was I staring at?

"Don't you remember me, Mark?"He says, his lips moving but his voice mimicked Natalia's damn near perfectly. My heart pounds, thinking this is all just a nightmare.

"Who are you?"I ask softly, the fear getting to me. His eyes shine red as the creepy smile I reserve for my Halloween videos tears across his face.

"Don't you like my imitation of her? Does her voice make you wish you could feel her skin under your fingers again? You should really thank me, you know."He says, his voice even though I knew it was the deepened version of my own, gave me the creeps.

"You're nothing. She's my girlfriend, you leave her alone."I growl. He chuckles, but the laugh was something straight out of Hell. Something I didn't recognize.

"No she's not. Not yet. Face it, Marky Mark. She wouldn't have known you loved her if it wasn't for your childish crying that pushed me to take over."He explains, fixing his hair as if he were the one staring into the mirror.

"Whoever you are, you leave her alone!"I growl again. He smirks sinisterly and reaches through the reflection, griping my throat.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not an emo roommate of yours. I am, however, a vampire."He says, flashing his fangs as his eyes flood with blood. I grip his wrist and try to pull away.

"You aren't real, Darkiplier."I groan over his hold as he tightens it. He pulls me close and smirks, leaning out of the mirror.

"No!"He snaps angrily, throwing me against teh wall. He climbs out of the reflection with a towel around his waist just like i did, though I knew he wasn't me. No in the slightest.

"I am who you wish you could be and who she wishes you would be. I am Mark Edward Fischbach and I'm here to stay."He says just before his shadow consumes me along side the radiating pain in my neck. I sit up quickly just to figure out it was a nightmare. I run to the bathroom and look around the room as if a sign would be sitting there waiting for me. I start to calm down just as my eyes skim over my glasses with a bloody thumb print over one side. I wash it off and look in the mirror. on the right side of my neck was a rather large red splotch.

Was this a dream or was I going crazy? The only thing I knew for sure was that I had to keep my distance from Natalia until I figure it all out.


	10. Nine

-Nine-

Over the next few days, the only things that still cluttered the house were boxes of things we still needed. We slept in our beds, at least for another night until they too were shipped to our new homes in LA, our clothes sat in our suit cases and minimal cook ware sat in untaped boxes in the kitchen. Other than that and our equipment, our house was bare.

I woke up early the next morning, knowing very well my exams were today, but the urge to stay alseep wasn't there. I turn over, trying to find another comfortable position, but it didn't help. I decide to relax before I had to go to school and take a hot bubble bath. I tie my hair up, laying a towel and my clothes out, putting a classical music cd in a small portible radio.

I sigh deeply, loving the feel of the hot water slowly consuming my skin as I lie in the tub. I only stay in the tub long enough to relax before getting out, getting dressed and doing my makeup. I pull my hair down and scrunch it, making its waves more noticable, and walk out feeling confident in my following task.

After I finished my exams and talking to my professors about graduation seeing as I'd be settling into my new home in LA and my new job by then and coming to the conclusion that I'd be mailed my diploma, I walk out to the parking lot again. I pull my sunglasses out of my purse and slip them on, tugging my keys and phone out as well. With my head down, focusing on the objects in my hands, I hadn't noticed the small group of kids gathering around my car. I push through the thin line and smile at the happy smile plastered over Mark's lips as he leans against my car with his hands in his pockets as if he were taken right out of an '80s movie. I laugh faintly and walk up to him, my black heels clicking against the concrete pavement.

"Hello baby."He says in his usual dorkily alluring voice, his hands pulling me into his arms by my waist. I lean into him and wrap my arms around his neck, closing my eyes in a haze of greedy passion. He kisses my jaw gently and hums faintly in a calming notion.

"How are you here? Shouldn't you be home getting ready for another livestream with Bob and Wade?"I ask, pulling away to look into his loving brown eyes. He smiles and shrugs as if he had it all figured out.

"I'm on my may to film with Cyndago and Lex told me your exams were today so I figured you could use a distraction afterwards."He explains happily, kissing my forehead as he smooths my hair. I could never turn down a chance to see him, especially with such a sweet and selfless reason. He drives me home and rubs my back, playing the classical cd that was still sitting in the radio. I breathe deeply once he stops and lies beside me.

"Why didn't Daniel tell me you were coming? I talked to him like a week ago and he didn't tell me you guys were filming together."I say, turning slightly to look at him. He turns on his back and pulls me close, lying my head on his chest.

"I asked him and Ryan to keep it a surprise. I wanted to see you regaurdless, but your exams made it a definate."He smiles, playing with my hair. I smile at the thought and kiss his chest, thanking him for his kind gestures.

-Mark-

No matter how badly I wanted to keep my distance from her, something inside me kept nagging at my memories of her, distorting them and making me realize my wosrt nightmare. Loosing her. Something within me felt dark and my skin crawled everytime my mind reverted back to the red splotch on my neck after waking up from that awful nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare at all, but I convinced myself otherwise.

Somehow though, against my better judgement, I ended up leaning against her car in her college's parking lot. This time, in my reflection in her window I could see my own distortions taking place. Nothing seemed right anymore and the thought of her made my teeth ache. I was about to turn away and go straight to her cousin's house when she finally sees me. Then there was no going back. Fighting off the darkness, I took her home and rubbed her back, but the shadows within myself wouldn't dare be repressed for long.

-Natalia-

Once I fell asleep in Mark's arms it was like a dark fog had its claws deep inside my mind. I don't remember waking up to see Ryan and Daniel, though they swear they saw me, or moving to LA with Lex and Mark. Even our first job together seemed like a blur, though we got the positions I thought we would and the privilage of advising the other on our projects. All I could remember was that horrible nightmare.

The nightmare took place in a haunted, midevil circus which was terifying enough considering I'm terrified of clowns, but Mark singing a haunting song I only recognized from a video game he played.

"Tigers, bears, acrobats and a clown. Everybody, the circus is in town. The ring master's mad and full of fun, but after dark you better run. He'll lock you up in a box so tight, til you grow into an awful sight. You'll cry and scream when you're all lonely. You'll be lucky if you live for one night only." I could still hear him sing as his eyes glowed red in the shadows. The only way I knew it was him was by his voice. I recognized it anywhere, but Mark himself didn't show himself until the demented chant was over and even then he was horrifically violent.

"I'm coming for you, Nya and there's nothing you or your childish Markipoo can do about it."He growled, pinning me to the wall by my throat. I couldn't breathe and part of me didn't want to anymore. He flashes his fangs and shifts himself mere millimeters from my face.

"I WILL sink my fangs into this delicate neck of yours."He laughs manically before the shadows took over and consumed us both, even as his teeth scarred my neck. When I told Mark about the nightmare he reassured me it was just that and calmed me down, though his eyes held regret and fear. He knew why I had that nightmare, but he refused to tell me. Even after I found a video he had deleted just before filming with them called Come Little Chrildren- Darkiplier. The video was chilling, using the song we sang at Comic Con as its focus. Today, Lex wasn't coming over after work and Wade wasn't meeting Mark at his house until 7. Today I would find out what he was hiding from me.

"Mark?"I call softly, walking into my new home. I gave him and Lex spare keys and asked him to help me unpack. His car sat out front, but no answer sounded. I put my purse down on the table and hang up my jacket, moving to the bathroom to wash my hands a second time after the fake blood refused to remove itself from my skin the first time.

"Mark, you here?"I call, walking out to the living room. Everything was unpacked last night and he must've taken the boxes outside, but where was he?

"Hey there hot stuff."He chuckles lowly, making me jump out of my skin. He stood on the stairs, sipping a beer with an overly amused gleam in his eyes. Again they seemed to shine red. The similiarity to the Mark I encountered in my nightmare made me shiver. He hops down the stairsa nd over to me, wrapping me in his arms tight just to kiss me hard. This wasn't the first time he's kissed me forcefully, but this one was different. It was usually filled with lust, passion and adoration, but this...this was sinister, demanding and almost painful. I push against his chest, but he doesn't pull away for a few more long moments and when he finally does, his smirk is awaiting me. I sigha dn roll my eyes.

"You were right."I say softly, turning away and walking up toward my room to finish unpacking, not meaning for my thoughts to be so audible. That caught his attention and it didn't sem to be for a positive reason.

"What do you mean?"He asks, following me. He cuts me off after I ignore him, blocking the door with his body.

"You've changed, Mark. Something about you isn't...right."I say softly, tears filling my eyes as ever ounce of darkness drains from his being. He breathes shallowly as if in pain, reaching for me. I let him pull me into his chest and rest there.

"I know. I'm so sorry."He whispers, his tears and pain choking his words. He knew he had changed? Is that why he often switches between sinister and goofy? Is he trying to change back? I pull away and look at him.

"Mark, you know why I had that nightmare don't you? Be honest."I say, pressing the matter gently. He sighs and nods, sliding down the door to sit on the floor with his head in his hands. He rubs his hands over his face as if to clear it of his stress before looking at me, sitting in front of him.

"I'm not trying to change, I'm really not, but it...it's hard."He says, running a hand through his hair. I move to lift his chin to look at me when he jerks out of my reach, groaning almost in pain and disgust, and glares at me with balled up fists.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."I say quickly, more worried about his wellbeing than anything on my mind. He looks up at me slowly, a low roar of a laugh croking to life from his chest. He lunges almost too quick for me to understand, and pins me to the hall floor.

"You didn't hurt me, dear."He growls, flashing his fangs, his eyes as red as the fire that should've burned that demonic soul of his.

"I'm taking over for Mark. I'm afraid he's not accepting the change as much as I expected."He hisses, shifting to brush his fangs over my neck. I whimper in fear, struggling to pull away.

"Darkiplier..."I start to beg when he grips my jaw painfully hard and whips my head around.

"No!"He shouts, an animalistice growl rumbling through his chest and into me. He leans into me again and sniffs me as if he were a dog.

"I can smell your excitement, love. I know you like things a little rougher than what you would've led Markimoo here to believe."He says, his voice dropping to his normal threatening level.

"I can fix that."He purrs in my ear, licking my neck. My heart pounded not only knowing he was right, but I was terrified. Could Mark hear me?

"Don't you dare."I snap.

"I love Mark. Leave us be."I hiss, thrashing in his grip. He chuckles and nods as he stands, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He kicks open my bedroom door and throws me onto my bed.

"As you wish."He grins before snapping his fingers. I clinge and close my eyes tight, not opening them until cold metal makes me gasp. I open them and look around the small room I was sitting in. A rather bright light flashes on, blinding me as a voice booms through the speakers.

"Have fun, Nya dear."Mark's darker half cackles as the ringing phone goes to voice mail. Five words stuck out as the blinding light slowly starts to fade into normality.

"Welcome To Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria..."

This can't be happening.


	11. Ten

-Ten-

-Mark-

I woke up late that night lying on the living room couch.

"It's about tie you woke up, pretty boy. Do you know where Nat is?"Lex says, walking down the hall and toward me as I stretch and stand.

"She's not here?"I ask curiously. She shakes her head and looks at me causiously.

"She texted me good luck after she left work and told me she needed to talk to you. When I came over to see how it had gone, you were passed out on the living room carpet and she was gone."She says warrily, eyeing me as if I were a suspect in a murder. I take a step toward her and go to say something when static rings through the air. We look at each other for a moment, asking the other if they heard it. At the same time we both ran toward her office, but once we got there not only was her computer covered in static but so was the flat screen in her room. We each take a room and try to shut the screens off when an eerily recognizable voice chokes through.

"Help...Me..."Natalia's gentle voice whimpers in fear. Lex gasps and falls against her bed. That darling little sound jarred something within me. I run across the hall to her just as another voice rings through the settling static.

"Hello hello. Uh, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..."The voice mumbles as the two screens slowly settle and fade to black, though they weren't turned off. I help Lex up off the floor just as the screen switches to a game I didn't know she had. Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Lex jerks out of my hold as the new animatronics glitch through the static on the screen.

"You did this to her!"She growls, slapping me across the face before storming out of the room. Before she could reach the stairs, Natalia's voice sang through the speakers again. This time, the game was playing. Again I was faced with the security office, though this time Natalia stood in front of Foxy with his bloodied hook on her right shoulder.

"Yes he did."She says numbly, standing straight. Her shadow plays across her face, bringing her eyes to life. The poblem? With the new found life in her eyes came a glitch of her own. This one was much more terrifying then Chica twitching in the hall. She was glitching to where her entire body seemed to shift and move to where she's screaming and reaching out toward the security guard I played as with Foxy's good arm wrapped tightly around her waist to hild her away from the character.

"Arrg me matey, aren't you going play with us, L-L-Lex?"Froxy says, his voice glitches before settling into that deep monotone of mine. The light above them flickers making his eyes flash between the normality of his fake white globes to the deadliness of his small white beams surrounded by darkness, oil and blood. Lex walks back in awe and fear, staring at the screen as each character slowly appears in the room during each flicker of the light. Lex falls to her knees in front of the television and puts her hand over Natalia.

"I'll get you out of there."She cries, promising her best friend something that very well might be impossible. I nod and rush to grab the two headsets I knew she had. I hand one to Lex and hurry to the other room. We just might be able to play together to get her out and if these headsets work as I hope, we may be able to talk to her through the speaker systems. I set up cameras in her room and in her office, recording the experience, though while I'm doing this I can hear Lex screaming at the screen to give her back to her.

"Don't you get it, L-L-Lex?"The original Bonnie with his face torn off somehow stutters, standing in the dark hall in front of Lex. He appears along side the New Chica and original Foxy just to talk to her.

"She i-i-is ap-p-p-part of our famil-l-ly now. You can't have her."He stutters, eyes glowing bright just before Foxy jumps and kills the guard. The difference between the kill screens? That was what was most terrifying. It was Natalia's bloodied body lying limp in Golden Freddy's arms as he stares into your mask. That was heart wrenching all its own, but it was the scream that cut off my air supply. Once we started playing again, each in our own rooms, a defening scream erupts. Looking down the hall I saw her running toward the security guard just to be snatched up by the original Chica and carried away.

"Mark..."Lex calls shakily, pressing me through her fear if I had seen the same thing.

"I saw it Lex. I saw it."I say only loud enough for her to hear, looking up at the camera, begging the people who would be watching even if it were just the people close to us to understand the reality of this game. But was it the game? No. I knew that now. This was the reality of who I was becoming.

"Mark! Keep the marionette away!"Natalia calls, running down the hall toward me. I didn't understand. What was the marionette and how could I keep it away?

"It's the thing that controls the robots. It's why you have to use the music box. If you don't it won't just come for you."She calls out, jumping over the desk, but as soon as she shifts to hide under the desk, something unrecognizable kills both Lex and I. The white face could've only been the marionette she was talking about, but the screen didn't go straight to the death loading picture of her. Instead, it showed the marionette dragging her away while she screams for our help. I pause the game and pull away from the desk, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't do this, at least that's what I thought until I heard her scream again from Lex's screen. I had no choice.

-Natalia-

Running, hiding and trying to help Lex and Mark was getting me nowhere. The marionette seemed to be at bay thanks to my warning, but I was now trapped in another dark room. I search the room carefully, looking for a light switch, and find one after finding a flashlight. I walk toward the switch and slip, falling hard against the cold linolium floor. The horrid odor didn't hit until all clean oxygen was shoved violently out of my lungs from impact. Through a coughing fit, I try to turn on the lights but am thrown away. The door slams shut just at the lights turn on. My body ached, not only from being thrown across the room but from being tugged and grabbed at by the insane robots. I groan and look around at the animotronic body parts. I push through the pain, heart pounding as Mark and Lex call my name over the speaker systems, and stand up.

"Oh dear. Did you fall? Here, let me help you."Mark's demented voice growls, grabbing me and throwing me onto the table where a few heads sat. I try to sit up on my knees to get down, but the liquid I slipped in forced me to slide yet again. I fall off the table and yell for Mark. I can hear the camera turning to forcus on me as his darkside walks toward me.

"Baby, it's just a little blood. Here, let's get you out of that shirt."He says, eyes gleaming crimson as he pushes me against the table and rips my shirt off. The blood and oil from the floor stained my skin and mixed with my own. The death screen with me lying limp in Golden Freddy's arms was real. Mark's dark side bit me and put me to sleep. If I weren't for the memories of Mark's gameplay I would've mistaken this place for a knockoff Chuck E. Cheese.

"Nya! Get away from her!"Mark calls over the speakers, unknowingly calling attenion to the room. Freddy kicks in the door and palms my head, gripping my hair.

"Aw, come on ya Mark Walberge wanna-be. I was just gonna make her dreams come true."He snickers, putting his hand in the air to stop Freddy from moving. He freezes on command and holds me captive for him as he steps closer.

"Let the marionette out!"I call out, tears filling my eyes in pain as Freddy's suit starts pinching and cutting into me. I've never been so thankful to see something so terifying in my life. The only problem was that it took me to the gift shop where his music box sat along with the small bears and gifts. That wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't killed both Mark and Lex, restarting the game for them, and that he left me in anoother dark room. This time I was accompanied by the Foxy known as The Mangle.

"I'm going to die here."I say softly to myself as I slowly back away from the beast. I hop over the desk and crouch behind it, praying it would work until it hit me.

There is no God in Five Nights At Freddy's.


	12. Eleven

-Eleven-

After what feels like forever, Lex and Mark finally make it to the fifth night. Cuts, bruises and dried blood covered my body. This time, I had a plan. Lex alerted me when the animotronics had all restarted and I ran for the office, planning on hiding under the desk until five A.M but Mark's darker side had a different plan. They never truly restarted until amost four A.M and by time they did they were too close for comfort. At five I sucked it up and ran for it, only to be caugth by Mark. His piercing red eyes tear into my very soul as his fangs gleam in the dimming light. He stands in the hall, in front of the desk, smirking directly into the camera.

"Come on Mark. Admit it. You want her here just as bad as I do."He says. Mark growls over the speakers.

"I love her. I'd never wish this Hell on her."He says sweetly, hearing the apologetic hatred in his voice.

"Yes you do. You'd have her all to yourself with only the animotronics and those pesky cameras watching."He chuckles as if leaving a dirty hint behind. I cringe and try to pull away, but as soon as I do the others join. Chica and Bonnie are in the vents, Freddy and stood behind us while The Mangle hung from the cieling in the office and the new Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood behind the guard. I breathe to say something when his fangs sink into my neck, much more violent and scarring than any other time. He was making a point.

"Mark."I gulp, pushing through the pain.

"You have to make peace with your other half. I know it's hard because you're filled with light, but it's obvious hiding everything all those years has turned a part of you dark. Please Mark, accept the darkness and learn to control it. Accept yourself Mark."I say softly, flinching as his hands dig into my sides, reopening wounds.

After yet another round, which was much more violent and unrelenting, A loud manly scream sounded through the speakers and down the halls. Mark. I didn't care about the animotronics this time, grabbing a flashlight and a crowbar, and run toward the office. Just as I round the corner, the new Bonnie steps out of the vent. I swing hard, damn near pulling my own arm out of its socket, and don't stop until its head is only hanging by wires.

"You will be mine, Natalia Grey." Mark's deep voice booms. I stand in front of the guard and lower my head as if in the presence of royalty.

"I am yours."I correct him, knowing that he really is Mark. Again the manly scream sounds, but it vibrated painfully through my ears. I couldn't stand it and fall to the floor in the shadows of the desk. The last thing I heard was the beginning of Freddy's infamous song as the power goes out.

When I finally came to, my body was still in Fight or Flight mode. I jerk in Lex's grip and gasp for breath as if the blood and oil stoked into my skin was suffocating me. Her eyes search my face for a long moment before she pulls me closer and hugs me tight. The television screen behind her still showed Freddy's distorting face. I cringe faintly into her and hug her back.

"Where's Mark?"I ask softly after another long pause. She pulls away again and frowns, her eyes avoiding mine. I sigh, knowing she wouldn't answer me out right, and pull away completely. I stand, slowly against the nagging pain in my entire body, and quickly walk around the house looking for him.

"Nat, he left."Lex calls from the stairs, eyes flickering toward the door shamefully. I turn to walk toward it when she jumps up and grabs my hand.

"You just got back. You deserve a nice long shower and rest, then I'll take you to find Mark."She says sweetly, tugging me back up to my room. I sigh and give in, knowing she was right. Hell, I still wasn't wearing a shirt as it is, a shower and a few hours of sleep could do me some good.

After letting the hot water sooth my muscles and wash away the dried blood and oil, I got out of the shower to get dressed. Instead of my usual yoga shorts and a tank, I wore Mark's lucky red flannel with a black sports bra and my black yoga pants with my hair pulled up into a messy bun. I lie down for a moment, but my mind wouldn't let me sleep. I sigh in frustration and sit up, facetiming Mark's phone.

"Come on Mark. I pick up everytime you call, it's your turn."I say softly to myself as the annoying dial tone sounds repeatedly. My head falls into my free hand as tears fill my eyes. Tears slowly starts to slide down your cheeks, their heat reminding you of the deadly heat that those white bulbed eyes radiated, when Mark's side finally connects.

"You're back."He says in a soft, almost sarcastic tone. I breathe, trying to collect myself and nod. I look up at his face, noticing the absence of his glasses and how much they restricted you from seeing in his handsome features.

"Why are you crying?"He asks, his voice just barely hinting toward its normal concerning manner.

"I came back and you were gone. Lex said you left and I couldn't find you. I need you."I say softly, my voice cracking as my vision blurs again. He sighs, an odd shadow dancing over his beautiful face, and smirks as he slowly looks up at me.

"You don't need me, baby. But Ryan does."He says, kicking open the door to an old shed. He turns the camera around and sure enough there he was tied and gagged to a chair in the barn just behind his house.

"I'm afraid Ryan needs my attenion first, love.'He says with a large grin, pulling a bat over his shoulder.

"But don't worry. I'll be home soon to give you all of my attenion."He chuckles, adding sexual hidden meaning behind the attention he'd give me, and hangs up. This wasn't Mark, or at least the one I know. This was Dark and my making Mark accept him forced him to the surface. Ryan needs me to fix this. I have to get to South Carolina.

I left Lex a note and left that night, getting to Daniel as fast as I could. I only hoped I made it in time. We drive to Ryan's house and hurry toward the shed. Daniel kicks in the door and shouts his name, moving toward an obviously disoriented Ryan. He seemed unharmded, but by the gleam in Mark's eye, he had plans to fix that. Mark growls, gritting his teeth with fully developed fangs barred, and swings the bat at Daniel's head. I push him to the floor and growl his name.

"Mark Edward Fischbach! This isn't you. You'd never hurt Ryan."I say, stepping around Daniel and lowering the bat out of Mark's swinging position. His eyes slowly darken back into his normal brown, though that same cocky smirk never wavers.

"Don't you get it, baby? I'm taking over Mark and getting rid of Ryan so you'll be mine. Only mine."He says, cupping my cheek. Instinctively, I close my eyes and lean into his embrace. He still was my Mark, just a little darker. He pulls me into his chest and tucks my head into the crook of his neck. I wrap my arms loosely around his waist, easing the bat away from him, and breathe in his colonge. Even that seemed to be stronger.

"I'll always be yours, Mark. Just please let Ryan go."I say softly, pulling away to look up at him. I cup his cheek and run my thumb over its bone, watching his eyes study me in the most sentual way possible. He leans down to kiss me when a loud screeching noise screams through the air, causing him to be thrown away from me. In a panic, I kneel down to him as he holds his shoulder, until Ryan grabs me by my waist.

"Come on Nat. We've gotta get you out of here."Daniel says, tugging on Ryan's arm. I struggle against Ryan's hold, finally noticing the blood on Mark's shirt. I look around and notice the gun in Daniel's hand.

"You shot him?!"I cry, heart pounding as Ryan picks me up to take me away from him.

"Someone call for an ambulence! Please!"I cry, voice cracking as I struggle to help him. He reaches up toward me, his eyes begging me to stay, and grips my hand. Blood coats my hand and forces my grip to slip from him as Ryan pullsme away from his reach. He tucks me into his chest and hushes me, trying to calm me down.

"No! Let me go! Mark!"I call out, trying to get away from Ryan and reach out for Mark again as he and Daniel leave the barn.

"No!"Mark growls, howling as he holds one hand over her injured shoulder and reaching out toward me with the other.


	13. Twelve

-Twelve-

-Mark-

The radiating pain in my shoudler didn't stop until after the paramedics came, took the bullet out of my shoulder and gave me pain medication. They said that it was reported as a cleaning accident by a family member. I tried to ask if the person who called it in was a woman or not. They couldn't tell me, but by the slight grin on the other paramedic's face I knew he enjoyed the sound and unless he was gay and Ryan finally grew a conscious about an old friend then it had to of been Natalia.

"Leave her be."I say to myself, closing my eyes as if it'd help me fight back the urge to rip Daniel apart. The urge was there once the dull pain came back, but he was a friend and close to Nat. I couldn't. Though the same thought kept coming to mind every time I tried to fight it shot me and took Natalia away from me. Daniel himself didn't take her, but he didn't try to help her back into my arms either.

-Natalia-

Hours after the hospital said Mark was released and Ryan and Daniel fell asleep on their 'shifts' to make sure I don't leave, I leave. I roll my eyes as the house slowly disappears in my review mirror, driving to the airport. How could they think I'd leave him hurt and alone? I found myself screaming in my sleep on the plane and had no choice by to stay awake until I got home. Even then I had to call off work, saying I was sick, and collapsing in the door way. Tears flood my vision and I suddenly find it very difficult to breathe. I clutch the portion of my shirt over my heart and tug as if the sudden space would help me breathe.

After a few more minutes and heavy breathing, I force myself up and walk to my room. I sit on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands and cry. The aches and pains from that nightmare of an experience nagged at my bones, throbbing as if to break me internally. I couldn't handle it and be without Mark. And knowing what darkness is inside him, I couldn't be with him so what was I to do? My heart aches at the thought of losing him. No matter what I wouldn't allow that to happen. I sigh and stand, slowly as the nerves in my legs rebel against my actions, walking to the shower. Once I'm out, I tie my hair up again and pull on my black lace underwear and matching bra, walking toward my dresser. Mark's lucky red flannel sat on the top of the drawer and seemed to flood my senses with his memory. I tug it out of the drawer and pull it close to my heart, smelling his cologne as the tears resurface.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Even with cuts and fading brusies."I hear Mark say smoothly. I turn, tucking the shirt into me protectively, and smile faintly as he stands in the doorway. His hands rest deep in his pockets as that familiar shy smirk plays on his lips. I run to him and hide my face in his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist while his arms wrap around me. He chuckles and kisses my head, humming faintly.

"I missed you too baby, but I promise I'm okay."He says softly, his voice just barely dipping into that dangerously low growl. i look up at him and smile.

"I'm so sorry."I whisper, not able to find my voice. He shakes his head and kisses me, tugging the shirt out of my hand and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"This wasn't your fault. I had to get better control over my darkness and I couldn't in time. I'm the one who's sorry."He says sweetly, kissing my jaw. I slip my arms through the sleeves and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Please stay with me tonight."I whisper. He smiles and nods, picking me up and lying me down. He stands at the foot of my bed, looking me over, and smirks as that same haunting lust slowly creeps into his eyes. He crawls up the bed toward me and kisses me, one hand resting against my bare skin as his other hand balanced him over me.

"You make that ratty old thing look amazing."He whispers against my skin, kissing down my neck. I moan faintly and instinctively wrap my hands around him, nails running down his shoulders. He hums against my skin and straddles me, his hands drifting up my sides. He pulls me close and kisses up my stomach.

"Mark."I breathe, tugging his shirt off. He smirks and throws it onto the floor, biting his lip as he looks down at me. I cup his cheek and run my thumb over his cheekbone, pulling him closer. I gently pull off his glasses and set them on his side table.

"I love you and no matter how dark you feel because of accepting Darkiplier to save me, I'll always be yours."I say softly, kissing him gently as my other hand runs up his back. He growls lowly in his throat, kissing me harder before pulling away from me.

"I am everything you should fear, my love."He breathes, leaning over me as his eyes shine red. He grips my throat and forces me to look up into his eyes.

"But nothing about me doesn't love you."He adds, kissing me hard. I moan against his lips and grip his wrist.

"Mark, let me be keep your sanity alive."I say softly as her pulls away. His eyes slowly fade darker again as a faint adoring smile curls his lips.

"You're the light in my darkness."He whispers, taking his hand from my throat. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close, kissing his shoulders as his back tenses under my fingers. He grinds against me, moaning into the curve of my neck. I shiver into him as his fingers slowly drift down my body. He tugs on my underwear and slowly teases my aching womanhood. I moan and grind into, looking up at him and biting my lip.

He pulls away slightly, licking his lips hungrily, and reaches slowly toward me. He tangles his fingers in my hair, gripping it tight and pulling my head back. I yelp, moving closer to him. He smirks, pulling harder as my body tenses as he wraps his other arm around my waist.

"I'll always protect you."He whispers, kissing up my neck. I moan softly, clawing at his back. He runs his hand up my back and unclasps my bra, throwing it to the floor. He kisses down my chest and abs, lying me flat against the sheets, and shifts to slide off my panties with his teeth. I moan, pulling him back up to me. I kiss him hard, moving my lips along with his perfection. I run my hands through his hair and trace over his muscles. He moans, gripping my hips, and nips at my throat. Horrid memories fight to plague my mind as his fangs graze my sensitive skin.

I find myself grinding slightily against him, his growing erection poking and proding at my aching flesh through his tightening jeans. I push him up, pulling down his jeans and tugging pleadingly on his boxers, trying to get him to taking them off. He smirks, pulling away and undressing. He reaches for me, going to hover over me again, when I turn and push him against the bed. He grinds against me as I straddle him, hands gripping my sides. He lets his hands wonder over my body, teasing and tormenting every nerve ending i had. Suddenly, he grips my throat, wrapping his fingers around my neck, and throws me to the ground. I groan, gripping his wrist as he leans over me.

"Moan for me, Natalia."He whispers, lips brushing against my skin as his brown eyes engulf me in red. He slides his other hand down, slipping one finger inside me with ease. He lets his head drop down in satisfaction as his eyes close and he bites his lip, his fangs growing even longer as they press against his flesh.

"God, you're so..."He hums, rocking his hips along with the movement of his fingers inside me. I dig my fingernails into his wrist, arching my back and grinding against his hand. I moan, begging him to enter me himself.

"Mark..."I moan breathily, rocking my hips against him harder. He smirks and kisses me hard, lifting me up to him by my throat. He kisses me, biting my bottom lip and slipping his tongue in between my lips. His fangs drew blood, I could taste it as his kisses got hungrier and hungrier. I wrap my legs around his waist, letting my hands drift down to his shaft. He tenses up, groaning an almost regretfully pleading sound. He thrusts himself into my hands, throbbing and swollen. I pull his hand away from my throat, pushing him down against the hard wood floor hard.

He groans from the impact, sliding his hand down my abs again. I pin his hands over is head, kissing down his biceps and biting down hard into his chest. He moans loudly, arching his back up into me. I run my nails down his arms as I move down his body. I kiss across his waist, biting into his hips. He sits up slightly, leaning back onto his elbows, watching me with wild eyes. They seemed to fight with each other, fading from red to brown quickly as if both portions of himself wanted freedom.

"Nya..."He groans, biting his lip. The mist that coated the head of his other member made me smirk, hungry for his entire being. I lean down, licking it away slowly. He groans, letting his head drop back as he balls his fists at his sides. I dig my nails into the back of his sides, pulling him closer. I take him into my mouth, taking all of him, and moving slowly over him. He groans, growls and tangles his fingers in my hair, staring deep into my eyes. I gag slightly as he swells inside my throat, moving faster. He bites his lip, watching me, and moans.

"Fuck..."He growls, muscles flexing as his throbbing length releases down my throat. I pull away, swallowing slowly, and lick the remnants off of its head. He groans and tightens his grip on my hair, pulling me up to his lips. He kisses me hard, slipping his tongue in between my lips again. I moan against his lips, biting down onto his bottom lip. He tugs my head to the side, biting down into my throat. I moan loudly, scratching at his back. He groans and arches his back into me again, letting his other hand play with my sensitive nipples. He pulls away, gripping my throat and lying me down on the floor again.

I smirk faintly, pulling his hand away and lacing our fingers together. He uses that hand to pin my arms up over my head. He kisses down my body, sucking on each breast, and bites into my ribs. I groan, arching my back as his fangs pierce my skin. He breathes unevenly, almost worriedly as if he didn't mean to use his fangs. I sigh with passionate and run my fingers through his hair reassuringly. He looks up at me and smirks faintly, pulling his fangs out and licking the blood away. He shifts slightly and nips at my hips, kissing down my thighs. He looks up at me before biting into my thighs, his other hand brushing my dampening womanhood. He chuckles wickedly, moving swiftly toward my entrance. He licks my slick folds, sucking on my sensitive clit. I groan, biting my lip as his hand tightens around my wrists to hold me there. I grind slightly against him, making him smirk and move deeper. He tortures me, making me moan and wish I was free.

Suddenly he leans over me, breathing heavily in my ear. His warm breath makes me break out in goosebumps.

"Just be glad Mark's more worried about protecting you than he is about satisfying you."He breathes, licking my neck. I growl, knowing he'd be much more violent if it wasn't for Mark's hold over him. I wanted to hear his voice, demanding and yet adoring. I knew either way it'd be that same deep lyrical tone of his. He kisses me harder, making my mind scream for separation, slipping two long and thick fingers inside me. I grind against his hand as he kisses me.

"Oh Natalia..."He moans in my ear, making me shiver, using his thumb to play with my folds as his fingers move inside me. I couldn't stand hearing him moan for me and not being able to touch him. My heart pounded, even as my muscles tensed for a release my entire body desperately needed. He suddenly moves faster and harder, begging me to release for him. I growl and whimper, trying to get free.

"Mark..."I whimper, grinding against his hand. He moves harder, biting his lip as he watches my body move under him. I grip the hand that held my arms down, and groan. I let myself release, knowing it was impossible to hold it back any longer. He pulls his hand away from me, making me watch him as he licks his fingers clean. Oddly enough it turned me on.

He straddles me and kisses me lightly, trying to make me beg. I wrap my legs around his waist and turn, straddling his waist. He chuckles and grips my hips, thrusting into me. He slides his entire length into me, not letting me adjust, and thrusts against me repeatedly. I growl and grind against him, hands on his chest, and kiss him tenderly. He bites my bottom lip and kisses me back. Braided into each other, we stayed like this.

I pull on my bra and panties after a few more rounds, crawling under the sheets next to Mark. He smiles and kisses my hair, pulling on his boxers and slipping his lucky flannel over my shoulders. I smile shyly, sliding it on the rest of the way, and lying on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I listen to his heart beat, tracing hearts over his ribs, and try to sleep.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Natalia Lin Grey."He murmurs, kissing my hair.

"I love you more than humanly possibly, Mark Edward Fischbach."I smile, kissing his chest before falling to sleep in his arms. I was happy with him and as long as I could keep the light inside him shining, he would be too. No fighting with himself. No overzealous bloodlust. Just Mark and his happiness. I hope.


End file.
